Ivan x Matthew x Vlad
by YukiAngel500
Summary: Warnings: Human Names. Vlad is 2p!Russia, Ivan is Russia, and Matthew is Canada. Non-con is involved. This is a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Matvey may never speak to us again after this." Ivan mumbles to Vlad. Vlad nods.

"Da I am very aware of that." The red eyed Russian replies. Ivan rolls his periwinkle eyes and calls Matthew.

"I'm gonna ask him to come out with us for a fun day and then ask him to stay the night. Sound good?" Ivan tells Vlad. Vlad nods just as Matthew answers on the other end. He sounds exhausted.

"Bonjour…?" Matthew asks tiredly. Ivan is hesitant to ask him out that very day if his little blonde boyfriend needs actual sleep. Ivan glances at his 2nd player counterpart who just nods in return.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The Canadians voice continues to filter through the phone. Ivan feels bad for keeping him waiting.

"Da. Hello little bird. I was wondering if you would come out on a fun day with Vlad and I." He replies smoothly. A crashing sound comes from Matthew's end of the line. His reply is almost instant.

"Please! I would love to Ivan. A day with my boyfriend and best friend! Sounds like so much fun!" Matthew exclaims as loud as he can, which isn't really that loud. "What time do I need to be ready?"

"Be ready in 5. I'll be right over. Bye." Ivan hangs up without giving Matthew a chance to say goodbye. Ivan and Vlad nod at each other before going out to their car and driving to the Canadian's house across town. Matthew is waiting outside and runs over when the car stops, jumping in the backseat and buckling up.

"Ready?" Ivan asks.

"Yes." Came Matthew reply. Vlad only grunted in response but Ivan and Matthew are plenty used to that. Ivan drives to the zoo. Matthew is excited at the idea of seeing animals and the exhaustion drains from his face. As soon as the car is parked he jumps out of the car, much to Vlad's surprise. The blonde has been his best friend for a few years but he has yet to get used to some of the kids more dangerous habits. That is one of them.

The Russian's slowly get out of the car and follow the Canadian over to the ticket stand. Everyone is staring at the trio of handsome men, making Ivan put a protective arm around Matthew's shoulders and Vlad take the mans hand on the other side. A few girls sigh in disappointment, making Ivan smirk.

Vlad pays for all of them, surprising Matthew but the arrangement between Ivan and Vlad had been discussed prior while the planning of this event happened. Matthew grinned for the first time in a long time, captivating the purple eyed Russian. Vlad is too busy checking a map for polar bears. It isn't too hard to guess why.

The penguins and polar bears are near each other. He smirks as he realizes this, knowing that Matthew will be even more excited. He pulls the other two to the arctic exhibit without saying a word. Matthew look of confusion doesn't last long as he sees the first large white bear.

He pushes his way through the crowd with ease, his skinny body making everything easier. His taller and more heavily built friends can't follow him and instead wait on a bench for their little bird to return to them.

Matthew eventually tires of staring at an animal he owns himself and comes over to the other two, sitting in Ivan's lap. Ivan kisses him lovingly and holds him close. Matthew lays his head against Ivan's shoulder.

"Can we just go to your guys's house? I'm really tired, I'm sorry." The Canadian says quietly, expecting to be told off. Ivan nods and picks him up, Vlad follows as they go to the car. Vlad drives to the house he shares with Ivan.

They whisper to each other, trying not to wake Matthew, who had fallen asleep a few minutes before. They whisper about what they are going to do to Matthew, which is completely unforgivable. They whisper how they are going to do it as well. They are well aware of the fact that Matthew may hate them afterwards.

When Matthew wakes again he is completely naked, gagged, and has his hands tied behind his back. He lays for a moment, trying to register the situation. When his mind kicks in he starts to scream and struggle. His screams are muted, almost silent, by the gag and his movements are awkward due to his arms being restrained.

"Shh Birdy. Lie still." A familiar voice commands. He turns his head and sees Ivan through his tear filled eyes. He does as he is told, not knowing why Ivan would ever tie him up like this. Ivan climbs onto the bed and Matthew can see he is clearly naked. His member is also thicker than Matthew ever expected.

Matthew is lifted into strong arms and his legs are forcefully planted around Ivan's waist. The tip of the Russian mans dick presses gently against the blondes virgin hole, making the Canadian whimper in fear. Ivan shoves into his little boyfriend, tearing him and making a bit of blood lubricate him. Matthew screams in pain and his head falls forward against Ivan's collarbone.

Ivan nods at something over Matthew's shoulder and the bed dips behind him. Blonde hair tickles pale skin as Matthew tries to reject the idea of something else being put in his tight ass.

If he thought that he knew what agony was from Ivan being inside him then he is in for a surprise. When Vlad forces his way into Matthew as well, nothing could muffles the scream of pure agony that erupts from his throat. Vlad's little best friend quivers between the two large men, lubricating their dicks with blood. He struggles, involuntarily causing pleasure to the Russians.

"Matvey~" Ivan moans and starts to thrust violently into his virgin boyfriend. Vlad matches his pace. Matthew whimpers and screams in pain and a bit of pleasure at the massive dicks forcing in and out of him. He tightens and moans softly as one of them hits a sweet spot.

"Mmm~ Ivan~ Vlad~" He moans through the gag. Vlad reaches up and undoes the gag so that they could hear his sweet voice call out to them. He does as the pleasure builds in all of them. Matthew is the first to come, getting it onto Ivan's and his own stomach. When he came he clamped down on the thick pieces of flesh in him, causing them to pulsate with pleasure. They come hard, filling him to the brim. Vlad pulls out first, quickly followed by Ivan.

Matthew is shaking and the hot tears he had been holding back finally spill over. He sobs and as soon as his arms are untied he scrambles away from them. He pulls himself into the bathroom and locks the door before slipping into the tub. He sits down on his very sore rump and sobs even harder. He is in so much pain.

He starts the water and washes the sweat and shame from his body. He can't get the feeling off of his skin, can't make himself feel better about what happened. He puts a shaky hand through his soft blonde hair. Matthew is having trouble comprehending the betrayal of the only two people to ever gain his trust.

After he is clean he dries off and goes back into the bedroom, limping heavily. Ivan is fully dressed and Vlad is no where in sight. Matthew silently finds his clothes and gets dressed.

"Take me home and don't talk to me." He says shakily, holding back more tears. Ivan looks up at him with regretful eyes.

"Birdy I-"

"Take me home now!" Matthew says hysterically. Ivan nods and walks toward him. "Don't touch me!"

Ivan backs up and goes around the shaking and sobbing Matthew, hearing him limp behind him. Matthew keeps his eyes glued to the ground, knowing damn well that he is going to forgive the two for this in a few days.

Vlad is in the kitchen downing vodka. They both feel horrible for what they did but don't know how to make up for it. They just have to hope for Matthew's forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the day that happened, since the day that Ivan and Vlad had raped Matthew. Matthew hasn't talked to anyone since it happened, just layed wrapped in his sheets. He only got up to use the restroom. He didn't eat or drink and he didn't shower the whole time. His heart hurt to much.

Ivan drank himself into oblivion the first two nights, couldn't believe himself. He still doesn't know why he went through with it even though he knows how much it would hurt his poor little Matthew. He truly loves Matthew which is the reason why he is standing outside his home right now. He finally musters enough courage to knock on the door.

He doesn't hear the familiar 'I'm coming' that normally rings out when someone knocks on the sweet Canadian's door. He doesn't hear footsteps either but that doesn't stop him. He pounds a gloved fist against the door a few times. Finally he hears the soft footfall of someone walking to the door.

He steps back, expecting Matthew to open the door and tell him to leave. Instead what he sees in a man without a shirt. He looks closer and realizes beneath the greasy, limp hair and sunken eyes and ribs is his Matthew. Matthew skin is sickly pale and his eyes are rimmed red from crying.

"M-Matthew?" Ivan asks tentatively, his lips quivering and his eyes wide in shock. Matthew nods exhaustedly and steps forward a bit. Ivan doesn't move and lets the dirty boy jump against him. Matthew throws his arms around Ivan neck and sobs against his chest.

"P-Please don't leave me Ivan! I love you so much! I need you in my life. Please take me back!" Matthew manages between sobs. Ivan looks down at him in surprise and strokes his greasy, blonde locks.

"Of course I'll stay with you little birdy. I love you too." Ivan whispers in Matthew's ear while holding onto him tightly. Matthew shakes and sniffles.

"I have to take a shower." He says shakily. Ivan smiles at him.

"May I join you?"

"Sure." Matthew isn't really concerned about them seeing each other naked, seeing as how they already have. Ivan smiles as they walk through the house and into the Canadian's room to get to his little connected bathroom. Matthew easily slips his sweat pants and boxers off before going into the adjoined room. Ivan strips quickly and follows, a little concerned about Matthew's skinnier than usual waist.

As Matthew starts the water, Ivan stares at him. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care that the Russian man won't take his eyes away from him because he doesn't mention it. Matthew steps into the stream of water and gestures for Ivan to join him, Ivan does quickly. A careful smirk falls upon Ivan's lips.

He stares at the delicate Canadian and at his pale, thin lips that Ivan has come to recognize as so soft and familiar. He gently presses their lips together, tilting Matthew chin up as he does so. He's always been happy with the fact that Matthew is shorter than him. Matthew happily kisses back and relaxes his body against Ivan's.

Ivan pulls their lips apart and grabs the shampoo, starting to wash the dirtiness and grease from Matthew's hair. It starts to turn back to it's delicate shade of pale blonde and becomes once again soft to the touch. Ivan smiles and so does Matthew. They both know it might take a while for Matthew to fully heal after the betrayal but they're willing to work through it together. They love each other enough.


	3. Chapter 2 Alternate

A/N So I'm getting a lot of reviews on my other ending about either the ending not being long enough or it not being sad enough. Some people wanted the ending sappier and cuter and longer and others think that Matthew shouldn't have forgiven him like that. I do like getting feedback from everyone though. It is really helpful for me to know what the fans want. I may consider writing another piece to the original ending. I'm so sorry that I suck at writing fluff. It's not something I am good at at all. I'm a shitty person with a shitty personality and I have a depressive disorder. It makes it difficult for me to write fluffy stuff. I always see the downside in situations so I'm really sorry if my fluff scenes are rushed or suck. So I had a review from someone that they didn't like that Matthew was the one begging for Ivan back and not the other way around. I was originally going to have Ivan be the one who was begging to get Matthew back but I thought that it would work either way. Sorry that's not what some of you wanted. So I wrote this alternate ending for anyone who was dissatisfied with the other ending. Warnings are that this may be depressing and it may be a trigger. Sorry if it's shitty.

It had been a week since the day that happened, since the day that Ivan and Vlad had raped Matthew. Matthew hasn't talked to anyone since it happened, just layed wrapped in his sheets. He only got up to use the restroom. He didn't eat or drink and he didn't shower the whole time. His heart hurt to much.

Ivan drank himself into oblivion the first two nights, couldn't believe himself. He still doesn't know why he went through with it even though he knows how much it would hurt his poor little Matthew. He truly loves Matthew which is the reason why he is standing outside his home right now. He finally musters enough courage to knock on the door.

No sound echoes from within the house. Ivan is immediately worried about Matthew. He knows that sometimes the Canadian can be hard to hear but there has never been that much silence. The Russian pulls the spare key from under the matt and after a moment of hesitation, unlocks the door and walks into the living room. The house is dusty but otherwise clean.

Ivan looks around with worried violet eyes. He knows that Matthew cleans his house at least twice a week. Dust is piled up on everything. The tall man calls out the others name and starts to walk toward the back room when no sound is heard.

The smell hits him before the sight of it does. Ivan gags and blinks a few times to clear his vision a bit. His eyes adjust to the dark and he sees Matthew lying on his bed. He isn't moving or even breathing for that matter. Ivan's eyes go big and he rushes over to Matthew.

The longer haired blonde has slits up and down his wrists and across his throat. Ivan doesn't even bother to try CPR. He knows it won't work. He screams in agony and hugs the Canadian's dead body to him. The blood is dry as he died a few days before. A bundle of white fur walks into the room.

"Matthew?" The polar bear asks, seeming to remember his owners name. He sees the Russian crying. "Ivan why isn't Matthew moving?" Kumajirou jumps up onto the bed. He doesn't seem to understand that Matthew is dead.

"Matvey is dead." Ivan's voice cracks when he says that. The polar bear looks up at the Russian and says 'oh' softly. Ivan nods and calls the police so that he can report what happened. The police arrive and question Ivan. He barely answers the questions without crying. A police woman approaches the heart broken man. She holds out a piece of paper to the violet eyed man.

"The suicide note." She informs him. He nods and looks down at it. The swirling writing is familiar to him and comforts him. Ivan tears up.

'Dear Ivan,

I love you so much. I'm sorry that you couldn't wait until I was ready. I'm sorry that I couldn't handle life anymore. I love you but I've never really liked myself. I will be waiting for you.

Sincerely,

Matthew'


End file.
